A Life Living
by LunarRazorblade20
Summary: Another girl went to the World where Mulan lives in, and this girl named Jade decided to help her through the upcoming war. Jade will act like Mulan's twin sister and joins the war as well, but she doesn't know what price she'll have to pay once she decides to stand up for her younger twin sister. I DON'T OWN Mulan.
1. Death

Jade's P.O.V.

I don't know what to do, for I am very ill and I know that I won't live long. The only thing that I regret is that I never been able to be with my family, friends, and make a wonderful life in the future. I always wanted to help those who are in need, but since I'm dieing I won't be able to accomplish what I wanted to do. I even realized that I have only about few hours of living, so I asked a nurse to give me a piece of paper and pencil or pen to write with. I decided to tell my family on the piece of paper that even though I am no longer living I just hope that everyone would not take it to hard. That may be one day you won't remember the worst times that I was alive, but the good things instead. I also told my parents that if they happened to have another child to raise them like they raised me and tell my younger sibling all about me.

I've always wondered what it would be like if I did ended up having a younger sibling, and if they were here with me right begging me not to leave them. It always broke my heart thinking that, but I knew that I still could prevent it I would never get rid of the illness that I carry at the moment, and it could also be passed to them. I just hope that if do end up having a second chance at life I want a life that's worth living and with a possibly having a younger sibling to talk to and to take care of.

* * *

Nurse 1's P.O.V.

After giving the young girl the piece of paper and pencil I just can't help but wonder what the girl is thinking. The girl of course is very ill and a good chance of not making it to her next birthday, which she would be sixteen, and I always see her parents cry once they walk out of the hospital room or after talking to the doctor about the young girl's progress. The progress of course keeps getting worse every time before check up. It is night time now and there won't be no visitors until morning, and I was asked to check on the young girl to see if she wanted anything to eat.

Once I walked into the room the heart monitor started to react in a none good way, so I rushed there to see what happened and hurried up and called for help. When the doctor came in, and they started to try to revive it was already too late for they had to stop. The doctor just shook his head and pulled the covers over her head, and told the staff to take her into a different room, so that family members can say their goodbyes. He then told another nurse to call the parents and other family members that were here, and tell them the bad news.

* * *

Nurse 2's P.O.V.

After the doctor told me call the family members I went to the office and I called the family knowing what might happened once I did. When the mother had answered the phone I asked her if her husband was home, which he was and I told her to put me on speaker phone if possible. When she did that I told them about their daughter passing way and that we tried our best to revive her and that they can over to the hospital to say their goodbyes. I mostly heard the mother crying and the father trying to calm her down, and the father having to hang the phone up, and then I called the rest of the family members saying the same thing to them.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

The next day the family of Jade came to say their goodbyes before taking her to the funeral home to get her prepared for the funeral, and when the nurse who given the paper and pencil to Jade came in the room she handed the paper that the girl left on the table in her former room to the parents. She told them that it was Jade's last letter to her family and that Jade wished for them to read it. Once the family read it they smiled just a little bit saying that they keep it as a memory and cherish with their hearts.

After the funeral the parents made sure to have a vase on top of the tomb to, and on Jade's birthday they would put her birth flower in the vase and on her death day it would be as red rose in the vase.


	2. Rebirth

Fa Zhou P.O.V

My wife is in labor and I just hope both her and the baby would be safe, and I also don't care if it's girl. I kept walking back and forth until mother told me to sit down and wait for the doctor to come out. She even made play a game with her to pass the time, which did work, for it distracted me when the doctor came. The doctor told me that I ended up having twin girls, and they are with their mother right now resting. I went back there to see my wife and my young daughters, so walked into the room to say hello to my little girls. Once I walked through the room where my wife and my two newborns were in I saw my looking at both of them thinking of something.

"What is it that you thinking of, dear?" I asked my wife with wonder.

"I was wondering which one to call Jade and which one I should call Mulan?" She answered still staring at our twin girls.

I walked over to them and looked at the twins wondering which should be named Jade and Mulan, and I saw that one of my twin daughters has a birthmark on her right wrist in the shape of a butterfly. I then looked at my wife and asked her which one is the oldest and she pointed at the girl with the butterfly birthmark.

"Then lets call our daughter with the butterfly birthmark, Jade, and the other, Mulan." I said to my wife. "Since the butterfly is another symbol for beauty, so Jade should be a perfect name for her."

"I guess we should call this one Jade and the youngest Mulan." She said handing me the twins. "Put them to bed so that I can get some rest, please."

"Of course, after I introduce them to their grandmother first." I said while leaving my wife so she could get some rest and went out of the door.

* * *

Grandmother Fa's P.O.V.

I watched my son come out of the room with two bundles and went over to me, and handed me one of them. He then sat down holding the other, and cooing the baby.

"The one that you're holding is name Jade, and she's the oldest, and the other is the youngest and her name is Mulan." He told me and I looked at my first born granddaughter and seen that she is already asleep. "I'm guessing I should put them in their bed for now, so that we could get some rest.

"Yes, that would be perfectly fine, since we can see them tomorrow with the mother." I said and watched my taking the oldest out of my arms and headed towards the room where his wife is in and closed the door so that they could get to sleep.

I then went to my room and blew out the candle, and then went to sleep.

* * *

~ Three Days Ago ~

Emperor's P.O.V.

"My lord, I have good news and bad news." Attendant #1 said. "The good news is that you have a son, and the bad news is that your concubine died giving birth to him."

"Yes, that both good and bad news, but at least I have an heir." I said. "What should I name him?"

"That is your choice sir." Attendant #2 said.

"I know it's my choice, so I'm going to see my newborn son and think of a name." I said walking towards where the birthing room is located at. "As well as morning my lose of my friend and my concubine."

"Yes, sir." Attendant #1 and #2 said at the same time.

I went inside the birthing room and saw my newborn in the crib, so I went over to it and picked him up to hold him. I wondered what to name him, but I have yet to think of a name for him. I want him to know who his mother was to me was not as just concubine, but as friend as well. So could change the name around to name him with or I could name him after my father. I couldn't decide, so I just looked at my son and saw birthmark on his right wrist in the shape of a butterfly.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I had the Emperor have a son and all of that. But I can't seem to think of a name for the Emperor's son, so can you give out some names for me, and then I'll chose from one of them.**


	3. First Meeting

~ Eight Years Later~

Jade's P.O.V.

I was watching my twin claiming up the tree to make sure she wouldn't fall down and get hurt. She was trying to get our kite that the wind blew into the tree, and for eight-year-olds we are very energetic, as well act like boys sometimes.

"Ha, I got it catch Jade." Mulan said dropping the kite down towards me.

"Okay, I got it, so please hurry up down." I said after catching the kite. "Now please come down before someone sees you up there, and we get into trouble."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming down, so calm down."

I watched her climb down and looked around to make sure no was around to see her climbing down from the tree. Once she got to the ground, we took off to where a clearing is at and nobody around to boss us around. We always went there since we were five-years-old, and sometimes we would stay there until sunset, but we always get yelled at when we get home. We play tons of games in that clearing, one of them is sword fighting that a father taught us in secret, and some other games. My sister and I mostly had to dress up like a boy to sneak away, and not to be noticed.

When we got to the clearing we saw some carriages and we hid from view, and watched to see who it could be in the carriage. We decided to climb a tree to find out, and had to go a little far away so the guards near the carriage won't see us. We found a tall round tree a little ways from the clearing and climbed it to see on at the clearing where the carriage is at. When we gotten to the top we looked over towards the clearing to where the carriage sat at, and once we saw the carriage we just watched it.

It was an hour later and we a saw a boy our age came out of the carriage, the boy had black medium length hair, olive skin, and his eyes looked like a bluish gray. I saw Mulan looked over at the tree lines and I looked over there as well and saw someone wearing black clothing with a bow, and noticed that an arrow is about to be released from that bow and it is aiming towards the boy. I hurried up and took out my sling shot that I made by hand, and took a stone out of my pouch at my waist and aimed towards the archer's head.

When archer let go, I let go as well, when the arrow was half released. The stone hit the archer, and the arrow hit the carriage instead of the boy. I then saw the boy yelling for the guards and the guards went towards the the archer. The archer was arrested and the taken to the boy, and they looked like they were exchanging words. The boy then told the guards and they started towards the where we were, I hurried up and told Mulan that we need to get out of here, for we never know what they might do if they catch us.

* * *

Mulan's P.O.V.

I saw Jade aimed her slingshot towards the archer aiming at the boy and stopped him from killing him. Once we saw that the guards heading towards where we were at, Jade told me that we have leave right away, for we don't know what might happen once we're caught. When we got down from the tree we ran home, but not after hearing another shot calling the other guards. It sounded like there's fighting in the clearing, and I can tell that Jade wants to help. I looked at her and shook my head.

"If you go, you might not come elder sister." I said to her.

"I know, but for some reason I feel a strong connection towards that boy, and I have a strong urge to help him." She replied. "I'll tell you what, if I don't return before sunset tell mom and dad, okay?"

"Okay, just be careful Jade." I said heading towards home, thinking that I should help my sister, but I know that she wants me to go home to make sure mom and dad doesn't get too worried about us.

When I gotten home I decided to wait outside in the back yard below the blossom tree, watching the sun and watching the gate, where Jade should come through any moment.

* * *

Jade's P.O.V.

I ran towards where the clearing was at and when I entered it, I saw the guards fighting some people that looks like Huns. Then I saw the boy trying to fight off a Hun that is attacking him, and I took my slingshot and shot at the Hun to distract him. The boy looked over where I am at and I pointed towards the Hun that I shot, he took the hint and stabbed the Hun with his dagger that tried to kill. The boy then ran towards with his dagger still out, at first thought he was going to kill me but when behind a Hun was about to strike, but a dagger was just thrown into his chest. The boy then took my hand and we started running away from the clearing, and we reached a pond forty minutes later. We sat down on a rock looking in the pond and the was looking at me.

"Thank you, for helping me." He said. "May I have your name?"

"I would, but I don't know your name." I said looking at him and he blushed a little when realizing his mistake.

"My name is Zian, Heir to the Emperor." He said looking greatful.

"Well Zian, my name is Fa Jade." I told him.

"Fa, as in Fa Zhou?" He asked with wonder.

"Yes, he's my father." I told him a little confuse about why he knew my father, which is stupid for I know he was a general in the army.

"Wow, that is surprising especially since I was saved by his son." He said and I just glared at him.

"I am not a boy, I am girl." I told him and he just looked at me with surprise.

"Really, sorry." He said. "You just dressed like a boy and kind of look like one to."

"I'm surprise that your not making a big deal out of it." I said to him with a little surprise.

"Ah, yes, I believe that is stupid, about women can't fight in wars." He said and I looked at him and saw him smile. "I heard stories that my mother use to do some sword fighting, and that she could easily take some of the men there."

"Which made me thought that if my mother can fight that well, then we arent they allow women that can fight go fight in wars. When I asked my father, that damn girl man on the counsel said that women who fight in wars would disgrace men. My father would just sigh and say that when women fight they tend to get emotional on the field." Zian said with some depression.

"It is probably because the men are afraid that we women can do better on field then them." I said trying to explain it the prince. "And possibly they are afraid of having the children out there being orphans if both parents go out to war at the same time."

He looked at me and blinked every once in a while, and he then smiled.

"That is probably true, but if they could also have difficulties of knowing that women can be very good fighters if they wish to be." Zian said standing and walked over to the rock where I was sitting on. "I just wish that a woman or women can try to prove that to the counselors and may be my father."

"You do know for us women to do that we have dress up like a man and sneak into the army and make sure we don't get caught or we will be killed for high treason." I explained.

"Yes, that is true, and is also stupid of them." He said with a dark look in his eyes. "When I become the Emperor I'll make sure they're be changes to this country."

"That would be great, but you do know you'll have to wait until you are Emperor." I said making sure he wouldn't try and kill his father when he gets older.

"I know, and I'll wait when my father thinks it's time for him to step down." He said and I knew then that wouldn't kill his own father just for that. "It looks like they are done fighting, so let me give something that way if we meet again I'll know who you are."

"Sure, but lets make sure your guards are alright, first." I said a little worried that one of his guards could be injured.

He nodded his head and I got up, and we then headed towards the clearing to see if the guards are alright. When we got to the clearing the guards had the Huns that survived tied up and gagged, when one of the guards noticed their prince they came over.

'Make sure you don't give them any hint that your a girl, okay.' He said and I nodded my head, just when the guards reached us.

"Your majesty, your fine?" Guard #1 asked.

"Yes, thanks to the guy next to me." He said.

"Thank you, very much kid." Guard #2 said. "May I have your name, that way we can thank you properly?"

"My name is Jade, and I'm afraid that is all I'm going to give you all until we meet again that is." I said hoping they won't find out that I'm a girl.

"Well thank you for helping Prince Zian, Jade." Guard #3 said bowing to me, and the other two guards did afterwards.

"Your welcome." I said and then Zian went over to the carriage and came back out to tell his guards to make sure everything sit and ready to go.

When the guards went to do what they are told, Zian went back over to me slip something in my hand.

"When we meet again, I'll tell what this was originally met for." He said and turned around and went back into the carriage. "Goodbye, until we meet again, Jade."

He waved goodbye and I to waved goodbye, and I then remembered about that I needed to get home before sunset and so I looked at the sun and saw that it is almost sitting, so I put the Zian's gift in my pocket without looking at it and started running home.

I got home just on time when the sunset and Mulan ran to me and hugged me telling me how worried she was. I then took out the gift and took a good look at it and saw that is a jade comb, and knew that he gives it to me because it has the same name as me. Mulan looked at and then looked at me, and I told her that I'll keep it with me at all times, but it will be hidden from view.

* * *

_**AN: Yes, I'm going to have Jade and the Prince fall in love, which is fair for Mulan falls in love with Shang. Any questions please go right ahead and ask, or if you have an idea to put in the story go ahead and tell me. And thank you for those who give names for the Prince, and so I choose Zian from the list.**_


	4. Second Meeting

~Six years later~

Jades's P.O.V.

A hawk of some kind landed next to me in the back yard with a letter tied on it's left leg, so I took it off and started reading it. It is from Zian asking me to see him where we first talked or should I say met, and he also said that he is alone with just a friend and guard. I pretended that I wasn't going anywhere special, and that I was going to take a walk. When I knew that I was fully alone I went towards the path the I took six years ago that had me Zian meet. By the time I got there I saw the hawk that brought the letter there with Zian and another person, who looks like a soldier, so I walked out in the open hopefully I won't get killed.

"ZIAN!" I yelled out and he turned around with a smile and ran towards me, and he practically picked me up then held me.

"Jade, I'm glad your were able to join me here." He said still smiling and walking us towards his companion. "This Li Shang, my best friend and guard."

"Hello, my name is Fa Jade, nice to meet you." I said bowing in greeting.

When I went back up I saw he was surprised by my name, and was about to speak but Zian told him that I was indeed my father's daughter. It looked like he wanted to ask me questions about my father, and my family, but Zian mostly kept interrupting by telling Shang that I am the one that he wants to marry, which surprised me.

"Zian, you do know that you're going to announce that sooner, for in two years both me and my sister would be seeing the matchmaker to choose who we will marry." I explained and he looked surprised at first but smiled instead.

"It's okay I was going to do so anyways but made sure it's kept secret from others for your safety." Zian said grabbing a hold of my hands. "And I'll even tell the matchmaker not to call on you for her little meeting, and also tell your parents including my father, so he wouldn't make any unnecessary engagements for me."

"Of course, and I still have the comb you give to me." I said to him.

"Good, because that comb always goes to the person who I choose to marry, which is you." He said and then let go. "I have to get going, so be safe for me alright."

"Of course." I said and they both went to their horses and went on their way, and then I to went home.

* * *

Zian's P.O.V.

We just went through the gates of The Imperial City, where my father stays in, and when I went inside I hurriedly seeked out my father. I ended finding him on the balcony alone, and went to confront him. But instead I saw him holding something that supposedly belonged to my mother, and it looks like he couldn't let go of it.

"Father, I wish to talk to you." I said and he turned around to look at me. "I've found someone who I wish to marry, and I want you to know that."

"Hmm, I see, and you do know it's my duty to decide your future wife, right?" He said looking at his only son.

"Yes, I know, but the girl I fell in love with saved my life and I her." I said to him with a serious look. "I had lied to you that it was another boy that saved me, but it was a girl that did."

"Ah, I see then, and that is why you are in love with this girl then?"

"Yes, and I'm kind of surprised that you're not making a big deal out of it."

"That's because my dear boy, is that I kind of promised your mother on her death bed to allow you to make the decision of who to marry." He said smiling and I looked at him for the first time

'He really must of have loved mother, for him to promise something like that.' I thought then smiled back at. "Thank you, father."

"Ah, but first who is this girl that you intend to marry?" He asked which stopped me.

"Her name is Fa Jade, the daughter of General Fa Zhou." I said to him and just looked at me and just nodded is head in acceptance.

"That's probably where she gets her stubbornness and fighting skills from then." He said and then I left thinking of when Jade and I should get married, but I first need to write a letter to the matchmaker in Jade's village not to call her out, for I'll be the one to marry Fa Jade.

* * *

_**AN: Alight this chapter was short, but that is because that's all I've gotten for this chapter. So the next chapter will be a little longer, and there will be a love triangle in this story, but I don't know when. Also since I just finished spring semester in college last week I'll try to finish this story, but I have five others that I'm doing.**_


	5. The Matchmaker

No-one's P.O.V.

The twin girls, Jade and Mulan, still has a big future that awaits them. Jade, the older twin will marry the prince, but will also help enforce to allow women to fight for their country if they want to. While, Mulan, the younger twin will be the first woman to ever get to be in the military and will get away from it. The fates, are still deciding if that will work for both of the twins, but who knows the twins might even exceed the fates expectations.

In few days, the youngest twin will have to go meet the matchmaker, to keep the farm in the family. The oldest twin, is already engaged, but the youngest twin doesn't know who with.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Mulan's P.O.V.

Pretty much, I'm the only one who has to go meet the matchmaker, for Jade is already engaged to someone, and I still don't know who. I just hope I don't dishonor my sister or family for any mistakes I make. Right now I am writing down on my wrist on what I need to remember, and I'm just going to say that it's not cheating it is note-taking. When I gotten everything down, I looked up from writing to get it dried and saw that I am late for the appointments that mother had made for me. I hurried up to get my chores done, but the looks at everything it is already done.

'It seems the Jade knew that I'll be running late, I guess I could go get father's tea ready before I leave.' I thought and headed towards the kitchen and made the tea quickly, but made sure it is hot enough. 'I believe he is visiting our ancestors shrine.'

I walked hurriedly over to the shrine with the tea, and when I saw father I practically ran up the steps to give him his tea. When I reached the top and by his side, I give him a cup and poured him the tea while it is still hot. He told me that I'm late and that I need to get a move on, and that he'll be fine. I then ran to the horse stables and took my horse, Khan, and galloped over to town for my appointments.

* * *

Jade's P.O.V.

I waiting beside mother, waiting for Mulan to show. She knows that she has appointments today and yet she still is never on time, and I know that being puncture is always part of our duty, and she still is learning that. Mother even started pacing when one of the boutiques asked her where my sister was, and mother had to tell her she should be on her way.

"I know did the chores, so she wouldn't waste any time, but I believe she thought she should of given dad some tea and said her goodbyes before leaving." I said to mother, who stopped pacing to listen to me.

"I just hope she gets here on time, for the matchmaker doesn't like to be kept waiting." She said then started pacing again. "Now where is your grandmother?"

I looked around and saw grandmother, and it looked like she had picked something up. I turned towards mother and told her that she is across the street. When mother looked over I saw that she looked worried about something, and when I looked over towards grandmother again she yelled out that she is going to test the cricket she gotten. I was going to ask her what she meant by that, but I then saw what she meant, for she covered her eyes and started walking into the traffic with the quicker in cage in front of her.

The traffic started serving away from her, to try not to hit, but ended up crashing with one another. When got to the other side of the street next to us, she yelled out that the cricket is a lucky one, and I really didn't' want to argue with her, for I know we will need a lot of luck of Mulan. Then finally Mulan showed up and she was covered in dirt, wheat, and grass. Mother started lecturing her about being on time for appointments such as this, and then the ladies of the bouquet took her inside. While that was going grandmother and I headed over to the next destination of where she was going to make sure the appointment was still there.

When we finally gotten Mulan set up for the matchmaker, we had her follower the other girls that are on their way to the matchmaker. I, for some reason, had feeling that this isn't going to end well, and so while mother watching Mulan I turned and looked at grandmother.

We stood there waiting for the matchmaker come out to name out the first girl to interview, and when she finally came out she looked at her clipboard and yelled out my sister's name. My sister didn't even waited to be told to show herself, for she just jumped yelling out present.

'I really should have trained her other than letting herself figure it out on her own.' I thought and watched her go inside the house where they would have the interview done.

It was probably two minutes later that we all heard a scream, and I knew something must have happened, for the matchmaker then came out running in circles. I then saw why the matchmaker is on fire, and Mulan looks like she was trying to put it out, but made it worse then it is. When Mulan finally put it out, the matchmaker just stood there and Mulan give her the teapot that she used to help put the fire out.

"You are a disgrace to your family, Fa Mulan." The matchmaker spat out with anger then turned around and went back inside of her house slamming the door, and she still hasn't realized that she had an ink mustache.

Mother and I went to Mulan and we put our arms around in comfort, and we then started towards home. Mulan even kept saying sorry for being a disappointment, and we just told her that it is our fault to for not tutoring her and helping her through it.

Once we got home, Mulan took Khan back to the stables and probably feeling depressed. Without her knowing I followed her to the back garden watching her freeing the cricket then wiping away the make up, and when she finally sat down on the stool below the blossom cherry tree that we favor I went over to her and sat down next to her. She started taking putting her fingers through her hair to get some tangles that formed somehow, and I started coughing to get her attention.

"You know the matchmaker is wrong, you're not disgrace to the family." I said and she looked at me with a look that says 'yeah right.' "I'm serious the matchmaker doesn't decide that you're a disgrace to the family, only family members can say that to you, and I know mother will probably say the same thing that I'm going to say to you, and that is you are not a disgrace to our family it was just an accident and you weren't fully prepared for it."

Before she said anything our father showed himself, looking like he just heard everything that I said. I got up and when I went passed him he told me that I did good job putting my sister back in her spirits and that he'll take care of the rest. I then went inside the house to help mother with supper, and to help her forget what happened.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry, was busy with work, as well as redoing class schedule for a class was taken off for the Fall semester. Thank you for the reviews.**_


	6. The Starting Line

Mulan's P.O.V.

We were having lunch when we heard the Emperor's horn, knowing that it's very urgent so we all got up and headed towards the gate, but Jade and I were told stay inside. Grandmother coughed a little pointed up telling us that we can listen to the announcement, so ran over to wall and started climbing. Once on top we saw some soldiers and a messenger, who happens to be part of the council. They were telling the villagers about Shang Yu having to cross the Great Wall of China and that they need soldiers, and also they needed the soldiers to bring the Prince's bride to the palace for further protection. They started naming off family names, and usually the oldest male goes up, and I knew that they're going call father's name soon, so I got off the wall and headed towards the gate right when they called it.

I noticed that Jade jumped down as well, but to try to stop me. Of course I won't listen to her, for I don't want I father going into war with the health he is in.

"WAIT!" I called out towards them stopping them handing father the scroll. "Please don't send father to war he is still..."

"Hold your tongue girl." The man from the council sneered staring straight at me. "Fa Zhou, you should teach your daughter to hold her tongue in the presence of those from the council."

"Mulan, you've disgraced me a second time." Father said glaring at me. "Get inside this minute and we'll talk about this later."

I went back inside and I noticed why Jade tried to stop, for she seems to be glaring at the council guy with hate. I stopped at her side with my head down knowing that I'll be punished if I say another word, and I watched as our father took the scroll from the soldier that was handing them out. After finishing calling the family names, everyone went back to either inside their homes or back to their businesses. We went inside and we started getting ready for dinner, but it was silent.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

It was dinner time, and everyone is still silent. Jade was avoiding my eyes, as well as mother and grandmother. I gotten to the point of slamming down my cup of tea getting everyone's attention.

"You don't need to go to war again!" I yelled at father, who was again glaring at me for speaking out to him.

"It is my duty and my honor to fight for the Emperor and for my family." He said closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them.

"So you'll die for honor." I argued and Jade looked like she was about to interfer. "Don't even think about, Jade."

Jade closed her mouth after I said that and looked disappointed at me.

"I'll die for what right," He said starting to look even angier. "I know my place, and it's time for you to know your's like how Jade knows her place."

I got up and ran, knowing that he is right in many ways. No one didn't stop me, which doesn't surprise me. I ran towards my favorite spot, and the rain and thunder was still going on.

* * *

Jade's P.O.V.

I know how my sister feels, but she doesn't know what damage she could bring to the family if she keeps this up. When she ran out I thought she just needs to cool off, and may be the rain will help with that.

'I better go check on her.' I thought going outside heading towards her favorite place when she feels upset.

When I finally found her she was looking towards the window to our mother and father's bedroom, and I saw that father trying to consult mother but she turned away from him. I then looked at Mulan and saw that she had a sad look, and knew she just wants to help our father. She jumped down from where she was sitting and saw me standing there in the rain looking at her.

"Please, don't tell mother and father what I'm about to do." She pleaded once she was standing up right.

"I won't instead I'm going to help you." I said smiling knowing exactly what she is planning on doing. "So let's hurry up and do what you wanted to do."

We then both headed towards our mother and father's room, and Mulan sneakily went to where the scroll, which was next to father on the night stand. After grabbing it and replacing it with her comb, she hurriedly away, We then went towards where father kept his military uniform at, and Mulan opened the cabinet the held the uniform and took the sword out.

"Do you mind helping me with my hair?" She asked handing me the sword.

"Alright, but I'm going to miss it." I replied taking the sword and going behind and started cutting her hair off. "Okay, it's at the length that I'm willing to go to."

"Fine with me." She said putting her hair up, and then taking off her clothes to put on the uniform. "Did you get what you wanted to bring with you, since you're going to be escorted to the palace by the soldiers."

"Yep, made sure that I did three days ago." I said helping her put on the uniform. "Now when we get there we'll try to think of the backup story and I'll vouch for you, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Jade." She said after making sure the uniform is on correctly. "Let's get going before they wake up."

We got up from where we were sitting, and headed to the stables where my luggages and bags are waiting with the horses. After making sure the luggages are on the horses we took off and didn't stop for anything. I knew by we just got out of the village that they must have woke up and knew that we are gone. When we gotten to the point where we think that we are far from the village to be followed we decided to rest and wait until we figure out where our location is, and I ended up fallen asleep soon after.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

It was morning and I opened my eyes to see Mulan acting and pretending to be a man. I saw Khan neh like it was laughing and I couldn't help but laugh as well, and Mulan glared at both of us and threw her shoe at us.

"I'm trying here." She said still glaring while putting her shoe back on.

"Well I can say that you're..." I said pausing mid-way to not laugh. "Doing a great job."

"Urgh, it's going to take a miracle for me to get in the army." Mulan said frustrated..

"DID ANYONE JUST SAY MIRACLE?!" A voice rumbled and a shadow from behind a rock with fire near by looked like a dragon. "I'LL SHOW A MIRACLE, I THE GREAT DRAGON WILL HELP YOU TWO!"

My eyes were wide when I saw that it was a dragon, but when the dragon came out. It was just little red dragon that was pretending to be great.

"Who are you?" Mulan said taking the words from my mouth.

"Why I'm the guardian that your ancestors sent." He said. "And my name is Mushu."

"So our ancestors, sent a lizard to help us." She said crouching down lifting Mushu, who smacked at her hands.

"Dragon, I don't do that creepy lizard tongue thing." He said doing the creepy lizard tongue thing.

"Really, you just did." I said grinning.

"Oh, hush." Mushu said glaring at me. "I'm definitely am a dragon NOT a lizard."

"So what are you here for?" I asked starting to get annoyed with the little dragon.

"I'm here to make sure you two don't dishonor the family, so you Mulan either go back home or I could help you to become a man." He offered.

"Fine help me become a man then." Mulan said angrily.

"Well first you need stand up straight." He said looking at her. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Mulan stood up straight, and he then told to put legs out and puff up her chest. They then walked out of the forest that we were hiding in, Khan followed them. While they went on to the camp, I looked at the cricket that somehow was next to me, and took out some clothes that'll fit my part.

"Do you think you can help me with my hair while I put on these clothes?" I asked the cricket thinking that I've might have lost my mind, and I put on my clothes and the cricket jumped on my head. "Okay, what are you doing? I didn't think you understood me."

The cricket did just that, it put the upper half of my hair up into a high bun, but braided the lower half. I give it the jade comb that I am to wear to symbol who I am, and the cricket placed it on the right side of my head.

"Huh, you're really are useful." I said with my eyes wide with surprise. "Now let's go before my sister gets into trouble because of Mushu."

After that we both got up taken my horse, May, and started looking for my sister. I looked around and I finally found Mulan talking to Shang, and I hurriedly rushed up there.

"There you are little brother." I called out and Shang looked at me in surprise.

"My Lady Jade, I didn't know you had a brother." Chi Fu said trying to look impressive to me.

"Well, father never talks about him to anyone, and my dear sweet little brother here is mostly away from home." I said wiping away a fake tear. "And when he came back home father fell ill, and told him that he needs to escort me here. Well I told him since we're near enough I'll get changed from my dirty clothes when I fell off my horse and get changed, while he goes to the camp."

"I see, but why is he so here in the army when he could just be your escort." Shang said looking suspicious.

"Well you see, since our father is ill he sent out his three children one, my sister, to medical school, and him to be trained as soldier to get rid of his clumsiness and to try to bring honor to our family." I explained trying to hold back my anger towards Shang.

"Okay, then." Shang said still looking at me with suspicion, then looked at the other soldiers and my sister-brother. "LISTEN UP! EACH ONE OF YOU WILL CLEAN THIS MESS UP ONE GREIN A TIME!"

All of the soldiers looked towards Mulan with hate, and looked ready to kill her.

"THIS GIRL RIGHT BESIDE ME IS PRINCE ZIAN'S BETROTHED AND OUR DUTY AFTER TRAINING IS TO ESCORT HER TO THE PALACE TO BE FURTHER PROTECTED." Shang said standing beside me giving each of the soldiers dirty looks to each soldier. "YOU'LL TO RESPECT HER AND PROTECT HER WITH YOUR LIFE, YOU GOT THAT?"

"YES, SIR!" All of the soldiers yelled at once, and I looked at them and nodded my head in recognition.

"Come, my lady, I'll show you where you can have your tent set up." Chi Fu said showing me the way. "And then I'll have one of these men pitch it up for you."

"Thank you, Chi Fu." I replied with smile pretending not notice the sarcasm when he said 'men'. "But I do need to speak the General Shang, but don't worry my brother will be with me."

"Of course," He said with a little disappointment in his voice. "General Shang, Lady Jade want's to speak to you and her brother, Pang."

'Ah, so that's the name that Mulan chose.' I thought watching Shang and my sister-brother coming my way.

"My Lady, you wish to speak to us?" Shang said wondering what I wanted to talk about.

"Yes, but in private." I said with a smile.

"Of course," He said leading the way. "This way."

When we went to the tent that Shang is staying in, I looked around to see if anyone outside is listening. I took out a scroll of paper and wrote down 'I'm just going to write what I want say on paper, but I'll speak about something else'. Shang nodded understanding what I'm getting at, and Mulan looked at me in confusion. I waved my hand at her to stand over towards the tent entrance.

"So did Prince Zhian tell anything why I'm really needed in the palace?" I asked then wrote 'My brother has a rare condition, and if he ever get's injured I'll be the one to take care of the wound.'

"Prince Zhian told me to tell you that you may be in danger by the Huns if word got out that your his betrothed." He said taking the scroll and wrote 'What kind of condition?'

"I see, but both you and Prince Zhian knows that I can take care of myself, right?" I said and took the scroll, and wrote 'The reason why our father doesn't talk about my brother is because he has a mix gender and it could ruin our family name if it got out.'

"That may be so, but the leader of the Huns that have crossed the Great Wall is Shan-Yu." He said after getting over his shock, and took the scroll and wrote 'Don't worry your family secret is safe with me, but what would happen if he does get injured?'

"I see, but what does that really have to do with me, besides the fact that I'm Prince Zhian's betrothed?" I asked taken the scroll and wrote 'If Pang does get injured, I'll send him back home with a message to father what happened.'

"The Emperor believes that he may end up kidnapping you to not only for ransom but to marry you." He said with a wince and I felt like throwing up, and he took the scroll and wrote 'That's good, and I'm guessing that's also the reason why you are to take care of his injury so the secret won't get if someone in the army, like Chi Fu for example, calling for a doctor from the palace when we get there, right?'

"That makes me feel disgusted by that feeling, now I know why they want me in the palace for further protection, but what about Prince Zhian?" I asked with defeat, and wrote down on the scroll 'Pretty much yes, and Chi Fu might make it look like that my brother is actually female and try to dishonor family, and to try to break Prince Zhian's betrothed with me.'

"From what I know Prince Zhian won't be in the palace when you get there, for he and the Princesses were sent away to a different location for their protection." He said after taken the scroll and wrote down 'Don't worry I doubt Zhian will allow that, or even the Emperor, for they'll call slender to the royal family if he ever tries anything like that, and I don't think he wants to lose his job.'

"Well that's good in a way, but wouldn't it be better if I was taken to the same location as Prince Zhian and the Princesses?" I asked wondering why that is, and took the scroll and wrote 'That's good, but I still don't trust him.'

"That is the same question that Prince Zhian and the Princesses asked, but the Emperor said that he needed to speak to you about something that'll help you understand, and afterwards send to their location." Shang said taken the scroll and wrote 'I feel the same way, but there is nothing we can do since his status prevents us from doing anything to him without proof, so shall we go for we've been in here for a long time and they are probably getting couise out there.'

"That's fine with me, and we should get of this tent now." I said getting up from where I sitting, and took the scroll and started ripping it up to small pieces to put into the fire to fully destroy it.

We walked over to my sister-brother and we walked out, and we looked around to see if anyone had listened in to our conversation, but all that I saw was a shadow from the sun leaving. I looked towards Shang and leaned towards him a little.

"Someone must have listened in, and if brother seems to have probablems in training, don't worry he'll catch up but act normal." I whispered quietly where only he can here me, and he just nodded.

I went over to my brother and walked away from Shang, and headed towards where Chi Fu was at. Once there I let go of Mulan, so that she can start with her share of cleaning up. Chi Fu after seeing me, started leading me towards a spot that is close to his and Shang's tents to keep a better eye on my for my safety.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it took me long, I was trying to catch up with school work, and my other stories.**_


	7. The Training

Jade's P.O.V.

Shang decided to start training right away especially after what Mulan or Pang did when she came into the camp, so now every soldier was glaring at her. Mushu happened to in the sidelines with me, while I was reading a book underneath a tree. When watching I saw one of the soldiers put some type of beetal down her uniform shirt, and started attacking everyone trying to get it out. I pretended not to notice, but had to stop myself from wanting to giggle when Shang came over to her and ended up getting hit in the stomach. I mostly stayed in the camp with at least two guards of Chi Fu's chosen when they were going to get fish and water, the guards happened to be already trained and were sent with Chi Fu to help protect me while Shang trained the new recruits.

I watched as he made Pang and the others climb a post to retrieve an arrow that he shot to the top, and he even made her into his guinea pig in hand-to-hand combat. Which was interesting since she almost had him, but ended up pushed into the tree. I've also noticed that Chi Fu isn't impressed with my sister-in-disguise as my brother, for he keeps giving her disgust looks. Even had Shang to tell her go home, for she isn't worth the time train. I watched him give Khoul, her horse, to her telling her to go home. I saw her having a disappointment look, and then she had a look of determination. I then grabbed the weights that they had to use to get the arrow, and went up to her.

"Here go try and get that arrow." I told her handing her the box that holds the weights. "I know you can get that arrow if you keep trying and not give up, and once you get that arrow you be able to get back to training instead of going home in shame."

"I hope you won't get in trouble, Jade." She said taking the box and headed to the post with the arrow on top.

I then watched her kept trying to get to the top of the post, but kept falling down. On her second try she decided to use the weights to help herself to get on top, instead of having them drag her down, which is the point of that training. It was morning when she was close to the top, by time she did Shang and Chi Fu came out of their tents to see an arrow hit the ground near their feets. They looked up seeing Pang up on top of the post looking proud of herself of accomplishing something that nobody in the camp did.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

It was nighttime and Mulan wanted to go bathe, and I told Mushu to go with her as a watch guard. I would have gone to, but it wouldn't look right for my status, so I mostly wait until Shang takes the new recruits on a run to get fish then go bathe. I then saw three soldiers heading towards the same pound that my sister is in, and hoped that she going to get out of there very soon. A little while later I heard someone yell snake, and I had to laugh at thinking of what happened that made one of them scream snake. When I saw Mulan as Pang I knew that her secret is still safe, so I waited until she came up to me.

"What happened?" I asked and Mushu came out from behind her neck.

"Some men came, and Pang here had trouble of getting away from them to get out of the water." Mushu said looking disgusted. "So I had to go in and bite one of them in the ass to give her the chance of escape."

I had to stifle my laughter before going on.

"Well at least Pang's secret is safe," I said then couldn't hold in the laughter. "But I can't say that you enjoyed yourself to help her."

"Shut up, it disgusting." Mushu said and Mulan just smiled.

"Thank you, Mushu for helping me." Mulan said still smiling.

"I'm never going to bite another man's ass for you again." Mushu said using his arms into an 'x' before folding up his arms.

"Okay, let's get to bed I'm tired and I believe Mushu wants his beauty sleep." I said and Mushu just grunted.

We started walking and came across Shang and Chi Fu having an argument about moving out, but Chi Fu said that the troop isn't ready and that he is going to show the General the report of the training. When Chi Fu left, Shang saw us and he just looked disappointed.

"I hold him, and you punch." Pang said I shook my head before hitting Pang from the back of his/her head.

Shang just smiled which surprise me, and then went up to Pang and patted his back.

"Thanks, but we both be in trouble if we do that." Shang said before heading towards his tent.

We both then headed towards our separate tents, and I noticed that Mushu and Cricket is plotting something, but I pushed it to the side knowing that I better not get involve.

Once I was in my tent I decided to draw in my sketchbook that I brought along with me, and started sketching in it. I then heard Chi Fu calling out for Shang, and I placed it down to see what is happening. I then overheard Chi Fu telling Shang that they are wanted to start moving out as soon as possible, and Shang said that he'll get everyone start packing tonight and then move on in the morning.

'About time, but something about this quick move out seems like Mushu's doing.' I thought before smiling. 'Ah, well, it shouldn't hurt anyone to move out this soon, but then again who I'm to say that it wouldn't.'

* * *

_**A/N: I know it's short, and as well as early but I wanted to get the story ended that I can decide if I want to have a sequel to it or not. So should I have the sequel or not?**_


	8. The March and Mountain

Jade's P.O.V.

We've just started out towards the Imperial City, and on the way their the soldiers were talking about becoming the China's Heros and how they will be able to find their future wives. When night comes we would camp someplace near a water stream, and when morning comes we would take off again.

* * *

~Time-Skip~

We just arrived to a village up in the mountain not far from the Imperial City, and saw that it was destroyed and no survivors found. I went out to look around, and if possible help with any survivors they might find and need any assistance.

"Captain, you need come and look at this!" A soldier yelled out, and Shang walked as fast as he could to the location that the soldier was yelling from.

When I came up I found the army that was stationed there, and Chien-Po, Yao, and Ling brought Shang his father's helmet and sword. Shang then placed his father's sword in the ground and put his helmet on the handle.

"Find anything that we can use for travel, and we then will leave immediately!" Shang yelled out the command. "We're all that is left to help defend the Imperial City."

I saw Mulan staying behind to talk to Shang to comfort him from his father's death, and I to went up to him after Mulan left to help the troops.

"If you want to talk to about it, you know you could talk to me." I said standing next to him.

"Not at the moment, but I know you lied to me back there when you were talking about Pang." Shang said looking towards me, and I looked at him surprise, but I brushed it aside.

"Why I'm even surprised I will not know, but I had a feeling that you would ended up catching on." I said smiling. "But how did you found out?"

"Lets just say, I remembered that you said that you only had one sibling and that is a younger twin sister." Shang said and started glaring at me. "And thus started to think why you are allowing your twin sister to fight in this war, when it could hinder you marriage to Zian."

"Even though it'll hinder the marriage, Zian will probably back me up saying that he told me to do it as an experiment and didn't thought it through." I said thoughtfully, but when I looked toward Shang I noticed him looking at Mulan in a way that I do with Zian. "Are you fallen in love with Pang or Mulan?"

"What?" Shang said surprise with my blunt question. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well if you're fallen for Pang I wouldn't mind, but that'll make things difficult." I said teasing him and watching him going pale a little. "And if you're fallen for Mulan, I can tell you that she is definitely available and needs a husband."

I watched him going from pale to blushing, and he walked away without saying anything else. I ended up laughing on what the outcome will be like in the future, and know that Zian will probably laugh about it as well, but wouldn't mind having Shang as his brother-in-law in the future.

* * *

~Time-Skip~

After looking for items to help ease our travel, we are right now trying to keep quiet to incase of an ambush from the Huns. I was in the carriage that is ahead of Mulan's, for it was nothing but canons and firecrackers that is in the wagon. I even couldn't help, but remember that Mushu might accidently set one of them off and alert the Huns where we are.

BOOM!

'Yep, just as I thought Mushu ending up setting off a firecracker or canon.' I thought before getting out, just incase I have to start running as fast as I could from the Huns.

Nothing showed up yet, but that doesn't mean the Huns weren't alerted. Shang at the moment is yelling at Pang/Mulan for it, but Pang didn't know how to respond without making it known that it was Mushu, who set it off. An arrow hit Shang in the shoulder, and Shang yelled out to every soldier to head over to the cliff, to prepare for battle, and to protect me. When we came to the cliff we placed the canons underneath the boulder close to the end of the cliff, and Shang told a few soldiers to grab at least one cannon and aim it at the Hun army. When they released it all we could see is smoke, and Shang told them to hold the last canon. We then saw Shan Yu not far, but only far where we can see it is him. Shang then told Yao, who was holding the last cannon to aim it at Shan Yu, but Pang/Mulan seemed to have a plan for he took the cannon and started running to get closer to Shan Yu. Shang started to run after him, but Pang/Mulan already blasted it which hit the mountain and caused the avalanche and wiped out most of Shan Yu's army. I watched at Shan Yu slashed my sister, and watched as my sister started running and taken Shang's arm to run with her.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry I needed to put a cliff hanger even though it is a short chapter, but the reason why is because I'm getting behind with my other stories and need to catch up on them as well as this one. The next chapter may be the last chapter, but I'm not fully sure just yet. Also I was asked if I was going to write about the second movie, and that would be a may be. If I do, it'll probably be a one or two shot story depending what my plot about it will be.**_


	9. The Imperial City

Mulan's P.O.V.

I watched as my sister said that she'll attend to my injuries, but before I could hear the response I saw blackness.

* * *

Jade's P.O.V.

"I'll be the one to tend to my brother's injuries." I said standing between Chi-Fu and my sister, who just passed.

"But my lady, that is for a doctor to handle." Chi-Fu said smugly.

"Yeah, but right now he needs immediate attention, and can't wait very long." I said glaring at him, making him flinch.

"Of course, my lady." Chi-Fu said defeated. "But what would you do afterwards? Are you going to leave him here?"

"No, I'm going to make go home so that he could heal up before the injury gets worse." I said. "Now pitch the tent, and help me bring him in it so that I can tend to the wound."

"Yes, my lady." The soldiers said in unison, and started to pitch the tent.

When the tent was finished set up, and Pang placed inside. I went in there, and stripped my sister only where her wound is located, and I then started stitching it.

* * *

Shang's P.O.V.

I decided to stand guard at the entrance of the tent, and wait for Jade to come out. Since I already knew that Pang is Jade's twin sister, Mulan, I would protect that secret for I know Prince Zion wouldn't like it if Chi-Fu tries to humiliates Jade and Mulan's family to the point where their wedding be canceled. When Jade came out she had some blood on her, and she told everyone that Pang will be fine and when he wakes up they will start moving again, but without Pang due to how bad the injury is.

* * *

Jade's P.O.V.

It was only a few minutes when my sister woke up, and when she did I made sure Shang stayed guard at the entrance.

"Mulan, we'll be leaving soon." I said in a whisper. "But you are not coming with us, for you are either staying on this mountain until I come back, or you are to go home and accept your punishment from father."

"But I don't want to." Mulan argued trying to get up. "I came to be a soldier to protect our father, and I don't want to go back to the village and be dishonored by them."

"Then stay here and wait until I return." I said pushing her back down. "For right now you are injured, and I can't allow your secret be shown if you come with me, and they want to make sure your injury is healing."

"Fine, I'll wait for in the village that we went by before we came to the mountain village." She said crossing her arms in frustration. "But if I find out that there are more Huns out there heading here I'll come and warn you. Even if I still look like a man or a woman."

"Then I hope you'll be prepared to accept the consequences." I replied hoping she'll understand, before getting up from my seating position and left the tent.

* * *

Mushu's P.O.V.

I watched as Jade came out of the tent, and told the soldiers to set up another tent so she could change out of the bloody clothes she's wearing. I followed her inside after the tent was set up, and kept my eyes closed before I decided to talk to her.

"Jade, sweety, you know your sister just wants to protect you and honor the family, right?" I asked still keeping my eyes closed.

"I know, but I also want to protect her." She said. "You can open your eyes now. "

I opened my eyes and saw that she is now wearing a something similar but is light purple then the light green that she was wearing.

"You look beautiful." Is all I could say.

"Thank you, and make sure Mulan gets to the inn in that one village." She said looking down towards me before leaving the tent and headed for her horse.

I watched as the soldiers took down the tent that Jade was changing in, and then they left leaving Mulan, Cricky, the evil horse, and myself behind. I know Jade must be feeling bad leaving her twin sister like this, but she had no choice.

* * *

Mulan's P.O.V.

I made sure that the soldiers were out of sight before exiting, and I started taking down the tent they set up. While Mushu and Cricket were setting a small fire until we were fully set up to leave, and when the fire was set even if it was a very small one, I cooked some mushrooms that was left behind by the troop and cooked a couple of them and eat them. Then I returned setting Kohu up for our journey back towards home, but when I was almost done I heard a piercing scream from down below where the avalanche went to. I went over there and saw that there were some Huns survived it, and are now headed towards the Imperial City where my sister is headed towards. I knew if I went there looking like this my secret will be out, and who knows what happens, so I decided to make it look like that Pang was killed trying to prevent the Hun's heading towards the Imperial City. Also making it look like that Mulan, the twin sister of Jade, came to surprise witnessing the death of their younger brother and decided to go and warn the city. It was a good thing that Jade left me some clothes that'll make me look like a woman again, and when finally dressed I headed towards the city hoping that I won't be too late.

* * *

Jade's P.O.V.

When we came into the Imperial City, the people were celebrating the defeat of Shan Yu. They even cleared the path for the troops and my escorts, and I put on a veil as it is traduation when the bride of a royal is being presented to the people of the Imperial City. When we came to the top of the stairs at the castle Shang helped me down from horse, and passed me over to the Emperor and I stood next to him while Shang presented the sword of Shan Yu. The Emperor talked to Shang about why he did so, and that is to honor his deceased father. When Shang was about to give the Emperor the sword a hawk came down and grabbed the sword out of his hands and flew away into the waiting hands of Shan Yu, who was on the roof of the castle. Before Shang could act and defend the Emperor and myself the Huns that were hiding away in the dragon that followed us up the stairs took both Emperor and myself inside the castle and barricade the doors.

"Come on Emperor and my lady." One of the Huns said taking a hold of my arm while the other practically carried the Emperor. "Time to meet Shan Yu."

"I think not." I said under my breath before kneeing the one who holding before punching the other that was holding the Emperor. "Let's go your majesty, we need to go and hide."

"No, you go I'll stay." The emperor said pushing me away. "I don't want Shan Yu getting his hands on you, for you are my future daughter-in-law and I need to protect this kingdom."

"I'll go and get help." I said before running off in a direction where I know I could hide or even escape.

It took me a while before I got outside and to my surprise I found my sister in woman's clothing talking to Shang, and I ran towards them.

"Hurry, we don't have time to waste." I said removing my veil. "The Emperor forced me to leave without him saying he needed to protect me and the kingdom, and I told him I'll get help."

"Where did you came out from?" Shang asked making me sit down on the ground. "We could use that to get inside and rescue the Emperor."

"I don't think you can it's like a maze." I explained after calming down a little. "It's easy to get out through there but not when getting in through there, it could take hours or even days."

"Damn." Shang said under his breath.

"I have an idea." Mulan said and headed to a direction. "Follow me."

I watched the Chin-Po, Ling, and Yo follow Mulan, while Shang and I stood and watch them.

"Should we be concerned on what she might do them?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Not really, for it might be useful." Shang said while we waited for them.

Less than two minutes they came back, the men were now wearing women's clothing. I held in my laughter, and decided to not look at them in case I do.

"Alright, this is the plan we're going in there dressed like this, but Shang and Jade are to stay out of sight." Mulan explained. "We will first use are slushes or cape to scaled these columns to get inside."

After that we all scaled the column, and once inside we went down through the corridors making sure there are no Huns nearby before continuing. When we came to the double doors there were two Huns in front of it, and Mulan told the other three to follow her lead saying that they're going to trick them and subdue them to get past them. Both Shang and I watched as Ling's apple that he was using for breast fall to the ground, and we both put our face in our hands from embarrassment. After they knock out the two Huns we went inside and took care of the last one before going through the door that leads outside to the balcony. Shang went through first, and fought with Shan Yu while Chin-Po took the Emperor and used the lanterns to escape. Ling and Yo followed once they were out of sight, and then Mulan and I were suppose to be next but we saw Shan Yu heading our way, so Mulan cut the rope with Shang's sword before he had the chance to get it. Shan Yu went back to Shang and was about to kill him, but Mulan through her shoe at him gaining his attention.

"He didn't took your victory!" Mulan called out and pulled her hair up. "I did."

"The soldier from the mountain." Shan Yu said letting go of Shang before he went after Mulan, and I helped Shang up.

"We need to go help her." I said to him and went to run after them, but Shang grabbed my arm stopping me.

"No, I need to get you to safety." He said before dragging me to the direction of the exit. "From my experience of your sister when pretending to be a boy she'll be perfectly fine, and will defeat him."

"But still she's my younger twin sister." I said when we just gotten to the second floor. "I have to protect her."

"I know, but at least have trust in her." Shang said pulling me towards the exit. "She after all joined the army to not only to protect your father, but to also protect you."

"How do know this?" I asked allowing him to drag me towards the exit.

"A couple of times during training we would talk, and pretty much we have some things in common." He said with a smile, and once we gotten to the doors and removed the statue that was blocking the door. "Don't worry about Mulan, she covered it up by saying that Pang was killed by the Huns when seeing them coming out of the alavinch."

"That's good, but I still have to let the Emperor know about her though." I said when we started running down the stairs, and before he could say anything else we heard an explosion and saw Mulan coming down by the wire that was holding the lanterns. She let go when she was close enough to us, and fell on top of Shang. I ran over to them and hugged Mulan, and looked for any injuries on her. Then Chin-Po, Ling, and Yo came over to us, and hugged the three of us in relief.

"Where is she?" Chi-Fu asked coming over to us, and when he saw Mulan he ordered Chin-Po, Ling, and Yo to arrest her and claimed that she tried to attempt to take his life.

"Don't listen to him." I ordered them and they listened to me, and placed her behind them.

"Why I have never." He started. "You are the Prince's betrothed and yet you're protecting that awful creature."

"That awful creature you're speaking about is my sister, so you better watch your words." I said narrowing my eyes at him, and it caused him to back off a little. "And not only that she is a hero."

"That is enough." The Emperor ordered coming down the stairs and we all bowed in respect to him. "Move I want to see this woman."

I made a motion with my hand to let them know it is okay to move, and when Mulan stepped out in front to show herself and bowed in front of him.

"I heard about you from my future daughter-in-law, that you are her twin sister." He said looking down at her while she still is bowed. "You also had impersonated a soldier embarrassing my army, destroyed my castle, and saved us all."

When the Emperor said that Chi-Fu looked angry that he didn't knew that Mulan impersonated a soldier, and that the Emperor knew before him. Chi-Fu looked towards me and I just smirked in his direction, and mouthed to him 'From Prince Zion.' Chi-Fu looked furious, and huffed a little. When the Emperor bowed towards her, and the citizens to started to bow to her as well, which also made Chi-Fu bow. The Emperor then asked Mulan if she could stay and become one of his counselors which surprised me, but Chi-Fu stated that there is no seats left, and before Emperor spoke I said that's a lie.

"The reason why I know is because, the Emperor can create new seats for counselors." I explained which made his smirk disappear. "Not only that sense I've gotten your attention, I have noticed a lot of flaws since coming here. One of them is why you were at the camp watching the new recruits be trained when you don't have no actual business with, two why was it that I was escorted by the new recruits when I could of been escorted by the General Li and his men, and three when Shang said that they the new recruits finished they're training you said that they weren't ready, but how else were they finished their training then."

"She does make a valid argument there Chi-Fu, and it was you that you think that the new recruits should escort my future daughter-in-law here." The Emperor said looking towards Chi-Fu. "And you also didn't need to be there to watch the new recruits, and you definitely shouldn't say that they weren't ready when they have finished their training."

"So Chi-Fu, here's my question." I said making him look at me. "Are you the spy that was giving the Huns information?"

"No, of course not why would I do such a thing?" He said sweating.

"Really, then why were you eavesdropping on Shang and I's conversation then?" I asked looking at him straight in the eye. "You didn't need to for, I had a someone else in there to keep an eye on us."

"Fine, alright I was giving the Huns information." He said in defeat.

"Why?" The Emperor asked looking down at him as well.

"In case if they do somehow defeat China they would give me mercy and anything I want." He said smiling.

"Soldiers take him away he is removed from his position and is now under treason." The Emperor said beckoning some soldiers that were coming up the steps and we watched them drag him away. "The offer still stands my dear."

"Sorry, but I've been away from home too long and it is best that I do go home." Mulan said bowing to him. I watched as the Emperor give her Shan Yu's sword and his medallion with his crest on it for honor and all that she has done for the Empire. Mulan then took her horse after saying her goodbyes to myself and Shang, and waved goodbye. The citizens moved out of her way, and the Emperor took me back inside saying that we need to write a letter to Zion and his sisters to let them know they can come home. We then talked about when Zion and I should have our wedding, and I told him the beginning of spring is coming up and we could do so that day, but I need to get my family here before then. We decided that the wedding will be held three days after spring.

* * *

_**A/N: Well I've Chi-Fu be the spy, which is not surprising in a way. Next Chapter will be the Wedding. I'm still debating if I should do Mulan 2 or not. If I do it'll be a one-shot or two-shot.**_


	10. The Wedding

~1 Week Later~

Jade's P.O.V.

After the incident the Emperor called back his daughters and only son back from where they went for protection, and Zion is suppose to be back at the palace this day. Our wedding will be taking place in two days, so that my parents can get here on time and settle in. I even gotten a letter from my family on what happened when Mulan came home, which not only surprised them, but also the village. I was about to head out of my room when my door open, and Zion came in smiling at me before we ran into each others embrace.

"I heard what happened once you've gotten here, and I must say it's a good thing your sister decided to come with you." Zion said still with hugging me.

"Yeah, but she only did so because she wanted to save our father." I told him. "But that doesn't mean that she didn't came just for our father, but to protect me as well."

"Hmm, I see." Zion said brushing aside a stray hair. "I believe that I may have saw your family down at the entrance, should we go and see them."

"I want to see them, and I believe you didn't have a proper greeting with them yet." I said smiling and pulling his hand, and we were then out of my room and headed towards the entrance.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Mulan's P.O.V.

Once my family and I were at the top, the guards opened the door for us. Then we looked up the stairs when we heard Jade talking to someone, and when she in view we saw a young man her and my age with black hair and black or brown eyes, but he pretty much looks the spitting young image of the Emperor. When they were off the stairs and in front of us, Jade hugged us before pulling Prince Zion in front of her.

"This is my soon-to-be husband, Prince Zion." Jade said hugging his arm, and he just laughed before pulling his arm away from her to bow to our father then shake his hand.

"You can just call me Zion." He said. "I really don't want to be called Prince by my in-laws."

"Of course, Zion." Father said to him smiling. "I hope you take good care of my oldest daughter, for you are going to be responsible of her soon, in a couple of days."

"Don't worry, sir." Zion said with a small smile. "I love Jade with all of my heart."

"Glade to hear that." Father said with a stern look. "Where is Shang at? I believe that last time I saw him was when he came to my farm bringing back my helmet that Mulan, supposedly lost in battle in the mountains."

"Shang, I believe he went to train more soldiers and will be back shortly." Jade said with a knowing smile that made me blush a little. "How about we show you to your rooms to rest up before dinner?"

"Yes, that I would be for the best I am old here." Grandmother said cracking her back to prove her point.

We then were led to our rooms by Jade and her soon-to-be husband, and once we were in our rooms they left saying that they are needed to see the Emperor and would return to retrieve for dinner.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

Jade's P.O.V.

Today is the day that I'm getting married, and my mother, my grandmother, and the ladies in waiting are helping me into my red wedding dress since it is tradition. I was mostly hypo-venting with nerves that my mother had to ask one the ladies in waiting to get me cup of water. I know that the wedding itself won't happen until sun set, but I still have to be prepared and that also means I'm not allowed to meet Zion until wedding ceremony starts.

Once the preparation was ready the wedding ceremony started, and I was covered head to toe and walking out from one side of the palace until I reached the Emperor's side. Zion had came out at the same time as I did is already in front me, and the Emperor at side with cup of wine and had us both hold the cups.

Then just like that after drinking from our cups, we are finally married and both Zion and I went to our wedding chamber.

* * *

_**A/N 1: Sorry, for updating late I had a lot going on. First, it was my old lap top, for the screen got cracked and good thing I had a new lap top. Second, my grandfather passed away and I didn't know what to do at the time. Third and Last, I had exam week which I had to have my full attention on. I am trying to catch up with all of my stories, and Mulan 2 will be in the next chapter. Which will be published after this once I finish typing it, for I was going to put it in with this chapter, but decided to put it in the next chapter.**_

_**A/N 2: Use your imagination on the last part, I really don't want to go through detail at the ending right there. Also, I almost forgot the next chapter will only have the beginning, the middle, and the ending of Mulan 2, in other words it'll be a one-shot.**_


	11. One-Shot (Mulan 2)

~1 year later~

Jade's P.O.V

I'm currently four months pregnant with my and Zion's first child, and the Emperor was very happy when he heard that he'll be grandfather and wished us luck. Then all of the sudden we gotten news that the Mongols are threatening the China, and the Emperor decided to marry off his three daughters to the sons of the Qui Gong to be allied with them. He had one of the soldiers to bring a message to my twin sister and Shang to report to him urgently, and told me that Mulan and Shang will take his three daughters; Ting-ting, Su, and Mei over to the Qui Gong. Mulan and Shang will be almost at the palace some time today, since the message went out a couple of days ago.

A few hours later, I heard some horses that I figured that my sister and Shang are now at the palace. I went out of the study where I decided to mostly stay in, for I can not do much at the time being, and went down to the stables. I also ended up walking into Zion, who was talking to his father, the Emperor, and he took escorted me to Mulan. When I entered the stables I was surprise at the sight that I saw, for I saw Mulan about to kiss Shang, and when they saw both Zion and I in front of the entrance they pulled back embarrassed.

"Ah, I'm so glade that you two finally gotten together." I said with a smile, and enjoying their blushing face. "Did Shang finally asked you to marry him?"

"Y-yes." Mulan said still blushing, before her eyes rested on my stomach. "I still can't believe I'm going to be an aunt, though."

"Yeah, everyone can't wait until the baby is born." I said placing my right hand my expanded stomach before. "Now I believe you're here to see the Emperor not me, so you two better get on your way."

That made them gaped in surprise before rushing off leaving Zion and I behind in the stable, we looked at each other before laughing. I then looked at him, before looking over at Khan.

"You can come out Mushu, I really want to talk to you." I said aloud enough for Zion and Mushu to hear.

"Who's Mushu?" Zion asked looking around for the unknown person, which made me giggle.

"You'll find out, now Mushu how am I to introduce you to Zion if you don't come out." I said before grinning when seeing something red come out of the pouch that was on Khan.

"Ah, Jade look at you." He said in a nervous way. "And this must be Prince Zion, who is now also part of the Fa family, but only through marriage."

"Now Mushu, why do I get the feeling that you're up to something." I said sternly, which started making him sweat somewhat.

"No, I'm not up to something." He said before giving me a smile.

"I...Believe you." I said in disbelief before turning around and headed to the palace with Zion.

"Really you don't seem convinced there." Zion said with a smile.

"I know that Mushu is up to something, and I know I don't like it." I said and we then went into the meeting room and listened to the Emperor.

I almost went over to Mulan to smack her, when she questioned about the arrange marriage that the princesses will be going through, but the Emperor handled it and told them to gather some trusted soldiers to help escort his daughters over Qui Gong. Mulan and Shang then left again to gather up the soldiers that I know they thought of, and I then went to go meet with my sister-in-laws to help them pack. They told me to let them know when their nephew or niece is born, so that they can send out a gift to us, and I told them to be careful and trust Mulan, Shang, and the three soldiers that are going to help them to escort them.

That night was when the Ting-ting, Su, and Mei left, and the Emperor, Zion, and I bid them goodbye before they gotten into the carriage and left for Qui Gong.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

I knew that this is the day that Ting-ting, Su, and Mei should have arrived at Qui Gong, but I all of the sudden been given a letter from Mulan, which told me what happened and what she is going to do now. I didn't know how to respond, but I knew that I better not tell the Emperor about this or he'll be very angry, but possibly happy and grateful on what she's planning on doing. I then decided to show Zion the letter to see on what to do, so I left on where I was and headed to the training field where Zion is training some young new recruits. When I gotten over to him, and told him that I need to speak to him in private where nobody else is around, so he took me to another study room and looked around before locking the door behind us.

"What's wrong?" Zion asked me with concern in his eyes. "Did something happen? Is it the baby?"

"Yes, something happened, but it's not the baby." I said putting my hand on his arm to calm him down, before handing him Mulan's first part the letter to me. "Here read it."

Zion took the letter from me, and started reading it. Once he finished, he give me a 'oh' look, and give me the letter back before pacing back and forth.

"How did this happen?" He asked still pacing back and forth.

"I believe Mushu, remember when I told that before they left." I said and he nodded.

"But why would he interfere like that." Zion said after stopping pacing and sitting down in one of the chairs. "I mean, he pretty much had stopped the alliance between two kingdoms, had Shang fall to his death, and not only that allowing Mulan get married to one of the princes that one of my sisters are suppose to marry."

"I have an idea on why, and that is because of his position as guardian." I started to explain. "Since I'm not technically the heir to my father's farm, for I'm now married to you, so Mulan is the heir and Shang if they gotten married the farm would go to him."

"Ah, I get it now, Mushu wanted to ruin their chance of being together and getting married so he wouldn't loose his position." Zion said and started massaging his temples. "But why did Mulan decide to take my sisters places?"

"I'm guessing they've fallen in love with the soldiers that Mulan and Shang decided to bring to help them escort them to Qui Gong." I said thoughtfully.

"The Emperor is difently not going to be happy about that fact, but will be grateful that Mulan is sacrificing her freedom for them." He said, but he then looked at me. "Wait a second that letter should have taken a few days to get here, which means that Mulan would have already done what she wrote she is going to do, then?"

"It took you a while to figure it out, but don't worry if anything I know Shang wouldn't have fallen to his death like that." I said smiling at him, and handed him Mulan's second part of the letter. "Shang had survived and stopped Mulan, and Mushu could also have interfered where both sides got what they want."

I watched as Zion read the second part of the letter, and sighed in relief. He then handed me the second part of the letter, and I placed it with the first.

"At least they were able to make an alliance that away, and not through marriage." Zion said smiling. "But I'm still not happy about what Mushu did, and hopefully Shang and Mulan made up because of his fault."

"Don't worry about it, for if they truly do love each other they would forgave each other no matter who's at fault." I replied before hugging him, and I believe the Emperor already gotten a letter from the Qui Gong on what happened and about the alliance between them."

"When are they going to back here again?" Zion asked looking over to the letter from Mulan.

"I believe sometime tomorrow or the next day." I said confused.

"We should congratulate them and my sisters then." He said before opening the door and we then went out of the study to start planning.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

I'm now eight and a half months pregnant, and Mulan and Shang decided to finally get married after all the months planning. Both Zion and I watched Mulan and Shang do the wedding ceremony, and once they kissed everyone congratulate them before they went to the Fa shrine.

"It looks like Shang wants to add something to the Fa shrine, lets go." I said and started pulling Zion towards the family shrine. Once we've gotten there, and caught up with Mulan and Shang they allowed us to watch them placing another stone next to the big stone of our ancestor. After that we then went out of the shrine, and pretended to leave when Mushu came into view. Both Mulan and I laughed when he tried to act like he wasn't there, and Shang teased Mushu about being the Golden dragon.

"So that's what you did." Zion stated when looking at his new brother-in-law and friend. "You had the ancestor give Mushu back his position, didn't you Shang?"

"Haha, yes I sure did." Shang said before looking towards to Mushu, and telling him thank you. "Now lets get going before everyone starts wondering where we all went to."

Afterwards, both Zion and I headed back to the palace after saying a good lucks to Mulan and Shang. It took about three days once we gotten to the palace, and at the moment it was dark and late out. I then started getting back pains, and thus Zion had me go straight bed after saying that it may be stress from traveling to my village and back to the palace. We were almost towards my room when I felt my water break, and I grabbed a hold of Zion's arm for support.

"Zion, my water broke." I said and started panting. "Go get the doctor, but first get me to my bed."

Zion's eyes widen in surprise, and he helped get into something comfortable and helped me into my bed before ringing the bell for assistance. When the assistance got into the room he told them that he'll be right back with the doctor, and then rushed off. Minutes later, Zion came back with doctor and the Emperor, but they were pushed out by the assistance saying that the doctor needs space to help me give birth.

After an hour and a half I give birth to healthy twins, a boy and a girl. We named the boy Jing and the girl Ming.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm done, this is the last chapter, so this story is now completed.**_


End file.
